


Quando è ora

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [36]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Ormai la situazione fra Manuel, Patrick e Gigio è insostenibile per tutti e tre, sta solo da vedere chi scoppierà prima. Ma una cosa è certa, qualcuno tirerà fuori la bomba.





	1. Per forza

**Author's Note:**

> e rieccoci con Patrick e Manuel, anche qua c’è un ruolo importante giocato da Gigio. Gigio ha parlato con Alessio e Sinisa che l’hanno convinto a tirare fuori con Manuel quel che ha dentro, che tenerselo non serve a nulla. Così siamo qua in una delle giornate pre partita di Gennaio e mentre lui è in procinto di parlare di come si sente, Manuel e Patrick sono altre due bombe a orologeria perché proprio come Gigio tengono cose troppo grandi da troppo tempo. La fic è divisa in due, la seconda parte arriverà fra qualche giorno. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

QUANDO È ORA 

  
1\. PER FORZA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/donnatelli5.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/loca%20cutrone26.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/loca%20cutrone12.jpg)

  
Andre era dolce, carino ed allegro.  
E straniero.  
Stava sviluppando un curioso interesse per gli stranieri.   
Aveva contemplato per un momento l’idea di buttarsi su qualche gay rimorchiato in un locale solo per fare sesso e basta, ma si era sentito inadatto a quel genere di cose.  
Più che altro aveva pensato che avrebbe deluso Manuel sapendo che buttava via la sua verginità in quel modo stupido.   
Tuttavia era seriamente convinto che gli sarebbe bastato fare sesso per risolvere tutti i suoi problemi d’arrapamento.   
Aveva gli ormoni a mille e non gli bastava più masturbarsi, anche perché ogni volta finiva a pensare a Manuel e a quel sogno erotico che aveva fatto con lui.   
Suso non ci sarebbe mai stato, era impegnato, ma Andre forse sì, doveva solo studiarlo un po’ meglio.  
Magari gli sarebbe andata meglio.   
  
A Manuel ci volle un istante per capire che ora Patrick puntava ad Andre, per lui era un libro aperto ma era effettivamente facile capire quando gli piaceva qualcuno.  
\- Perché ora fai il filo ad Andre? - Chiese una volta mentre erano seduti insieme sul divano della sala comune di Milanello a giocare alla play, non con la solita verve casinara in effetti.   
\- Come fai a capirlo sempre così facilmente? - Manuel inarcò un sopracciglio perplesso che glielo chiedesse davvero. - Che domande stupide! Tu capisci sempre tutto di me prima di me, no? - Era una delle frasi preferite di Manuel che usava per sottolineare quanto fossero legati. Passava il tempo a tracciare linee di demarcazione e poi il resto a demolirle. Faceva tutto da solo.   
\- Come mai hai rinunciato a Suso e ti butti su Andre? È solo perché Andre forse è più accessibile? - Patrick non pensava suonasse tanto bene, ma annuì.   
\- In pratica. - Manuel sorrise incredulo e scosse la testa, per nulla contento di questo suo atteggiamento. - Avanti, che c’è ora? - Patrick iniziò ad innervosirsi e sbagliò un tiro facile alla play.   
\- È una cosa stupida passare da uno all’altra alla disperata ricerca di qualcuno con cui scopare, dai! È squallido, anche! -   
\- Squallido sarebbe se andassi per locali a rimorchiare sconosciuti e me li trombassi! - Fu il turno di Manuel di sbagliare, specie a sentire il suo tono stizzito. Di solito non lo era.   
\- Hai pensato anche a questo? - Patrick non rispose. - Perciò ripiegare su Andre è un sistema per evitare lo squallore! Ma bene! - Patrick voleva chiudere il gioco e parlare a tu per tu con Manuel ma sapeva che sarebbe stato peggio, così continuò a giocare male e sbagliare.   
\- Senti, non tutti hanno la fortuna di trovare il ragazzo perfetto ed avere una relazione perfetta! -   
\- Gigio non è perfetto e noi non abbiamo una relazione perfetta, ma ci impegniamo per farla funzionare e sai perché? Perché non l’abbiamo cercato. Ci è successo! Ci siamo innamorati e messi insieme! Non è stata una cosa voluta e forzata! -   
\- Senti, qual è il problema se voglio una storia? - Chiese seccato Patrick continuando a tenere in mano il joystick e a fissare lo schermo sbagliando ogni tiro, proprio come Manuel.   
\- Non devi volere una storia, devi lasciare che la storia arrivi mentre fai la tua vita normale e cerchi di essere felice a prescindere da chi hai vicino! - Rispose esasperato Manuel.   
\- Ma io sono arrapato e non riesco più a pensare lucidamente, ho il pensiero fisso del sesso, tu non sai com’è perché ormai fai sesso, ma per me è un problema! Non sai a che livelli arrivo e per non essere squallido ed andare con chiunque capita, cerco qualcuno magari con cui può funzionare, che mi intriga! -   
Manuel sospirò mettendo in pausa il gioco per guardarlo negli occhi nel fargli quella domanda.   
\- Sei sicuro che una storia e del sesso risolva tutto? E se sei nervoso ma non arrapato? Se confondi le cose? Tu non sei uno che si ferma a riflettere, si butta e basta. Forse però questa volta ci devi pensare. Io non credo che forzare una relazione sia la strada migliore per trovare quella giusta. Non è che Andre ti piace ed allora ci provi. È solo che vuoi qualcuno su cui concentrare le tue energie. Perché devi per forza avere qualcuno se non lo senti spontaneamente? -   
“Perché quello che sento spontaneamente di volere sei tu, sto deviando tutti i miei fottutissimi istinti da te! Cazzo!” Patrick voleva gridare e soffriva nel non potere dire tutto proprio a lui, ma si morse il labbro e Manuel vide i suoi occhi farsi lucidi, così pensò di essere stato troppo duro e fece marcia indietro.   
\- Perché Andre? - Patrick alzò le spalle guardando in giro alla ricerca di una risposta che a Manuel potesse andare bene.   
\- Perché è carino e allegro. Ed è amico del calciatore gay più famoso dell’universo. -   
\- Cristiano Ronaldo non è gay dichiarato! Ha una fidanzata ogni tot anni ed ora ha pure non so quanti figli! - Patrick rise di gusto.   
\- Però hai capito che parlavo di lui! - Manuel sbuffò contento che ora scherzassero di nuovo. Ma mettere da parte una conversazione scomoda non la cancellava. Era un litigio rimandato.  
Poi si chiese perché dovesse convincerlo fino a litigarci. Se voleva vivere così la sua vita, chi era per impedirglielo?  
Perché, soprattutto?  
Cosa gli interessava se cercava un fidanzato solo per scopare anche se era un ripiego per non pensare al suo vero problema, qualunque esso fosse?   
\- Ok, comunque cosa centra che è amico di un calciatore gay? Mica significa che sia gay anche lui! - Continuò Manuel polemico rimettendo il gioco attivo. Patrick alzò le spalle sbuffando seccato di parlare con lui di questo ed essere sempre disapprovato.   
\- Non ti va bene nulla di quel che faccio! Non sei mai d’accordo su quel che dico! Saprò se sono arrapato, no? Tu invece dici che non c’entra questo e sono nervoso per altro e confondo le cose! Ma che ne sai? Io voglio un ragazzo ed è bene che voglio un ragazzo e non una serie di scopate! -   
\- Tu vuoi un ragazzo per scopare, il fatto che cerchi uno con cui farlo più volte invece di cambiarne uno a sera non cambia molto la cosa! -   
\- Perciò se vado per locali sarebbe uguale! -   
\- No che non sarebbe uguale! Butteresti via la tua verginità con uno sconosciuto! -   
\- Per questo voglio conoscere quello a cui darò la mia stramaledetta verginità! Sembrano tutti più interessati di me a quella stronza! - Manuel sospirò e decise di non dire più niente, ormai i toni erano alterati e non erano capaci di parlare di nulla senza saltarsi al collo.   
Era da un po’ che non era più rose e fiori fra di loro e ne risentivano entrambi, Manuel a calcio, infatti giocava sempre meno, Patrick invece nella sua spensieratezza. A volte si oscurava.   
\- Cosa diavolo ti interessa come gestisco la mia verginità? O con chi vado a letto o come gestisco la mia vita privata? - Sbottò infine esasperato Patrick sparando qualcosa che normalmente non avrebbe mai detto, specie perché era felice che a Manuel importasse. Solo che sperava importasse per il motivo giusto.   
Manuel chiuse così il gioco, gettò il joystick al proprio posto e con un secco e gelido:   
\- Ma fa quel cazzo che vuoi! - Se ne andò via, attirando l’attenzione di qualche compagno nei paraggi.   
Patrick rimase col joystick in mano e sospirando non lo guardò andarsene. Rimase a fissare lo schermo della televisione mentre si insultava per essere stato tanto stronzo proprio con lui.   
“Faccio così per non dirgli che è sempre più lui quello che voglio. E non so se è solo una questione fisica e sessuale o c’è altro. Che ne so di cosa sono i sentimenti? So che muoio ogni volta che lui e Gigio fanno i fidanzati e vorrei che questi interessi di Manu per me fossero perché gli piaccio, invece so che è solo perché si sente come un fratello, per me. Il mio responsabile fratello. Non è questo che voglio.”  
Patrick sapeva che se fosse andato subito a far pace con Manuel, avrebbe finito per dirgli tutto. E con tutto intendeva proprio tutto.   
“Per Manuel non sarà mai la stessa cosa. Mai.”  
  
Ma non sapeva quanto si sbagliava.   
Manuel era rimasto estremamente ferito, gli bruciava sentirgli dire quelle cose e non potergli dire che invece aveva tutti i diritti ad interessarsene.   
Però aveva ragione, non ne aveva, invece. Non ne aveva proprio.   
Entrando in camera sbatté la porta così forte che fece venire un colpo a Gigio il quale era andato lì a telefonare.   
Già solo la porta sbattuta sarebbe bastata a fargli capire che aveva qualcosa, ma quando si girò e lo vide gli venne un colpo.   
Manuel era sull’orlo del pianto ed aveva l’espressione più furiosa e ferita insieme che gli avesse mai visto.   
\- Manu? Che è successo? - Chiese spaventato e preoccupato alzandosi dal letto per andargli incontro. Manuel però iniziò a camminare in giro per la camera respirando a fondo mentre cercava di calmarsi. Non doveva piangere. Doveva rimanere calmo e cancellarlo. Aveva davanti Gigio, non voleva rovinare il precario equilibrio in cui erano e dargli conferma che forse un motivo per essere geloso lo aveva.   
\- Niente, ora mi passa. - Disse alterato, gestendo male i propri sentimenti.   
\- Manu, stai per piangere! Non ti ho mai visto così! - Insistette Gigio che sapeva che doveva per forza avere qualcosa. Manuel scosse la testa fermandosi davanti alla finestra, guardò verso i campi di allenamento che si potevano vedere dal dormitorio e si strofinò il viso ripetutamente.   
\- Non tagliarmi fuori, se hai litigato con qualcuno puoi dirmelo e sfogarti. - Tentò dolcemente Gigio fermandosi dietro di lui, non osava toccarlo. Aveva innalzato un muro così perfetto che era invalicabile, eppure avrebbe dovuto poterlo buttare giù, no?   
Ma lo sapeva, Gigio lo sapeva di cosa si trattava e la paura di affrontarlo lo attanagliava. Ne aveva parlato con Alessio e sapeva che doveva aprirsi, solo che non era certo quello il momento migliore.   
\- Hai litigato con Patrick? - Ma forse non esistevano i momenti migliori e non esistevano nemmeno i discorsi diplomatici e controllati. Forse semplicemente il momento arrivava e si tirava fuori tutto punto e basta.   
Manuel a quel punto scattò verso di lui come se gli avesse pestato la coda.   
\- Non ti ci mettere anche tu, eh? - Gigio ebbe chiara conferma che ogni suo timore era perfettamente fondato e che in ogni caso non ci sarebbe mai stato posto per lui. Lo sapeva perché lo sentiva. Forse loro due non ne erano ancora consapevoli, ma lui vedeva tutto cristallino.   
\- No, non mi ci metto. Ma è ora che affronti la realtà invece di dire a me di essere chiaro. Sono geloso di voi? Sì! So che tu sei convinto che non ho ragione ad esserlo? Certo! Questo però non toglie che forse invece sono io ad avere ragione e tu torto, per una volta, no? - Silenzio. Manuel preso alla sprovvista della sua apertura così improvvisa dopo mesi di far finta di nulla, lo guardò smarrito.   
\- Cosa... cosa dici? E poi ora ne vuoi parlare? È mesi che ti chiedo di aprirti e tirare fuori e tu dici che sai già la mia risposta e che non vale la pena litigarci su! Ed ora lo dici così? Proprio ora?! - Manuel era smarrito e stravolto e non sapeva come prendere quella sua frase ora. Sapeva cosa rimuginava Gigio, ma sentirglielo dire ora era complicato.   
\- Non ci sarà un momento migliore! Non so per cosa avete litigato, ma so che quando litighiamo io e te non ti riduci così! Sei gelido, non sei disperato. E tu ora sei davvero disperato, Manu. - Silenzio. Gigio ebbe conferma di essere sulla strada dolorosamente giusta.   
Parlando con Alessio aveva pensato di poter risolvere in qualche modo la cosa, ci aveva sperato più che altro. Ma da quando Patrick era tornato in squadra con Manuel le cose erano lentamente ed inesorabilmente degenerate.  
Forse il non vedersi per un po’ e poi il ritrovarsi insieme di nuovo gli aveva aperto gli occhi anche se poi avevano insistito per tenerli testardamente chiusi.   
Gigio non voleva fosse così, ma cosa serviva sperare in un miracolo?  
Manuel non era più in grado di parlare e non lo rimbeccò come suo solito, non fece risposte altere, non disse nulla. Rimase a fissarlo sgranando i suoi meravigliosi occhi chiari fino alle lacrime che insistette nel non far uscire. Non doveva piangere, per qualche ragione non doveva. Era come dargliela vinta.   
Ma non capiva che gliela dava vinta stando in silenzio.   
\- Devi avere il coraggio di guardarti in faccia e vedere quello che c’è davvero. Non importa che non l’hai mai visto. Si cambia, si cresce e si matura, le necessità cambiano, il modo in cui siamo e vediamo gli altri cambia. Non importa perché prima era diverso o non l’avevi notato. È ora di guardare le cose come stanno. - Continuò Gigio piano e dolcemente, mentre sentiva che ogni parola tirata fuori era un dolore acuto potente. Quanto era difficile fare la cosa giusta?   
Manuel scosse la testa, provò a parlare, ma non ci riuscì. Aveva paura di lasciare le lacrime libere, così Gigio continuò carezzandogli il viso con un sorriso adulto e sofferente insieme.   
\- Ti voglio un gran bene, Manu. Non ne ho mai voluto così a nessuno. Ma è ora che prendi la tua strada. Io me la caverò. - ma non ne era per niente sicuro.   
Suo malgrado gli baciò la fronte prendendogli teneramente il viso fra le mani, Manuel non respirava.   
Prese le proprie cose ed uscì dalla camera, girovagando per il corridoio come un’anima in pena.   
Incrociò Patrick che veniva furioso ed i due si fermarono uno davanti all’altro. Gigio con la voglia di piangere comunicò senza dire nulla, poi scosse la testa e senza la forza di dire nulla, andò a bussare alla porta di Alessio e Leo, gli unici a cui si sentiva di chiedere asilo. Più che altro alla disperata ricerca di Alessio.   
Quando lo vide entrare e sparire dentro, Patrick capì che lui e Manuel si erano lasciati e qualcosa scattò in lui con la portata di un TIR a tutta velocità.   
Quel TIR lo investì in pieno e lui, incapace di capire più niente, si ritrovò a bussare alla camera di Manuel.   
Era ora di smetterla di girarci intorno.   
Evidentemente era proprio ora.   



	2. L'esplosione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco la conclusione, la seconda parte della fic su Manu, Patrick e Gigio. Nella prima parte tutto precipitava sia fra Manu e Patrick che litigavano, che poi fra Manu e Gigio che si lasciavano. Ed ora arriva la seconda parte dove vedremo un altro confronto fra Manuel e Patrick, ma come andrà? Decideranno di parlarsi chiaramente ed essere sinceri su quel che provano o riusciranno a far degenerare tutto per l'ennesima volta?

2\. L’ESPLOSIONE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/loca%20cutrone23.png)   
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/loca%20cutrone40.gif) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/loca%20cutrone41.gif)

  
Forse non avrebbe più respirato, non sentiva di poterlo fare.   
Stava ancora trattenendo il fiato e tendendo ogni muscolo del corpo a fissare la porta dove era sparito Gigio, quando sentì bussare.  
Riprese fiato per un momento precipitandosi ad aprire, convinto che lui ora tornasse e cancellasse tutto, che niente fosse successo.   
Ma quando vide il viso cupo di Patrick, fu come ricevere una sorta di colpo di grazia.   
Se fino a quel momento aveva viaggiato in un mare di dubbi dove non aveva avuto la minima idea di cosa pensare e provare, ora lo sapeva.  
Sentì come una specie di esplosione nel petto e tutta la fatica immane fatta per non piangere dopo il loro litigio ed in aggiunta ora all’uscita di scena di Gigio, andò a quel paese.   
Sentì le proprie lacrime scorrere dagli occhi e rigargli le guance, lacrime che non era mai bravo a trattenere, ma che si era davvero sforzato di contenere fino a quel momento.  
Furono lacrime liberatorie, in realtà.   
Forse non si scappava per sempre dalla verità. Prima o poi ti arrivava e ti schiaffeggiava. Prima o poi.   
  
Patrick non aveva la minima idea di che cosa andare a fare da lui, era uscito dalla sala comune con l’intento di evitare Manuel per un po’, poi cinque secondi dopo aveva incontrato Gigio che se ne andava dalla loro camera con una faccia da morto vivente e le sue gambe si erano mosse da sole.   
Non voleva vedere Manuel dopo il litigio, sapeva di non potersi gestire, ma la propria mano era andata a bussare alla sua porta e come sempre il corpo aveva agito per conto proprio, come se cervello e fisico fossero due entità separate.   
Vederlo piangere fu deleterio, come uno schiaffo in pieno viso.   
Sapeva di doversi scusare e chiedere cosa era successo con Gigio e di dover fare l’amico e convincerlo a fare pace con lui e mettersi da parte, ma ogni ossessione, ogni istinto soffocato, ogni emozione distruttiva esplose e prese il posto di tutto.   
Patrick entrò in camera di prepotenza e di prepotenza sbatté la porta per poi prendergli subito il viso fra le mani e premere sulla sua bocca deciso e furioso con sé stesso.   
Manuel rimase inebetito con le sue labbra sulle proprie, ferme e sicure, mentre muoveva i passi in avanti spingendolo all’interno della stanza.   
Capendo che puntava al letto, Manuel lo prese per la felpa sul petto e si contrappose facendolo finire contro l’armadio. Patrick non mollò la presa succhiando il labbro inferiore, portandolo inevitabilmente a schiudere la bocca e a lasciargli libero accesso che usò subito infilando la lingua.   
Manuel non voleva, da un lato la sua testa gli diceva di non farlo che non era una buona idea. Per qualche ragione che al momento non ricordava bene.   
Dall’altro il suo istinto lo voleva da matti. Aveva passato i mesi ad evitarlo e poi era successa quella cosa con Patrick ubriaco ed ora era andato tutto in degenerando sempre più.  
Quello era il culmine.   
Poteva sopportare ogni litigio possibile con Gigio, ma non uno solo con Patrick.   
La sua bocca, la sua lingua contro le proprie, in un secondo momento decise di rispondere. Si aprì ulteriormente a lui e gli andò incontro con la lingua girando la testa, si premette contro di lui con la bocca ed il corpo con cui lo schiacciava. Le mani dalla maglia ai polsi che spinse alte ai lati contro l’armadio, intrecciò le dita alle sue con una furia che non aveva mai voluto liberare. Ed ora era chiaro ad entrambi il motivo.   
Certe cose bisognava tenerle ben chiuse al sicuro per evitare ripercussioni future impossibili da gestire.   
Forse stavano rovinando tutto, una splendida amicizia fra di loro, una relazione altrettanto bellissima con Gigio e chissà quante altre cose per qualcosa di insicuro, indefinito, portato da chissà cosa.   
Manuel tornò lucido per un istante e si allontanò bruscamente. Patrick quasi cadde mentre si sentì senza il suo sostegno e la lingua contro la sua.   
Lo guardò mentre si asciugava il viso con il braccio e si copriva la bocca, come se potesse cancellare il bacio. Un bacio che non si sarebbe mai dovuto verificare.   
\- È successo davvero! - Esclamò shoccato ed ansimante Patrick riferendosi a quella notte in camera sua quando gli aveva fatto quel lavoro di bocca. - Quella notte! - Aggiunse.  
Manuel lo guardò colpevole mordendosi il labbro, fermo ad un metro da lui, nel panico più completo. Non sapeva cosa dire e cosa fare. Sapeva solo che stava succedendo un casino e non sapeva più trattenersi e cosa era giusto fare.   
Patrick mosse un passo verso di lui che invece indietreggiò dandogli conferma.   
\- Perché hai lasciato che credessi che era un sogno? - Chiese mentre si caricava di rabbia ed indignazione.   
\- Perché non sapevo cosa fare! E non lo so ora! Ho litigato con te e Gigio mi ha lasciato, sono in un casino, non capisco più niente, non so cosa voglio, cosa devo fare, cosa è giusto o sbagliato. Io non... non capisco più un cazzo! - E ammettendolo apertamente lasciò che il panico si mostrasse nel più onesto e sconvolgente dei modi.   
Ancora le lacrime tornarono a scendere dai suoi occhi e nel sentirsi scuotere sin nel profondo mentre non sopportava quel caos che lo stava facendo diventare matto, si girò coprendosi gli occhi coi palmi afferrandosi la frangia riccia.   
Patrick si sentì subito smontare. Bastava che piangesse e tutti i suoi propositi di farsi valere andavano a quel paese. Ogni rabbia, ogni indignazione passava in secondo piano. Tutto quello che l’aveva fatto infuriare in un secondo, non c’era più.   
\- Dai... - Cercò di calmare tutti e due, entrambi molto agitati. Manuel iniziò a scuotere le spalle.   
“Oddio singhiozza! Come resisto quando singhiozza? Sono io quello ingannato da lui, perché devo essere io a corrergli dietro?”  
Ma Manuel emise un altro singhiozzo più forte e quando lo vide piegarsi sulle ginocchia, Patrick lo prese da dietro, portò le braccia sotto le sue e lo sollevò. Poi lo appoggiò all’armadio dove prima era stato lui e gli si mise davanti, una mano sul petto e l’altra sul fianco.   
Non voleva essere così buono, ma vedere com’era ridotto il suo viso, stravolto di lacrime ed in un dispiacere così grande, gli fece capire che davvero aveva poca importanza chi aveva torto o ragione.  
Erano entrambi in un casino ed insieme ne sarebbero usciti.   
\- Io non so perché è successo tutto solo ora. Gigio dice che è normale che quando si cresce vediamo le solite cose in modo diverso, abbiamo bisogno di altro, ci accorgiamo di cose nuove che prima ignoravamo. È il processo di crescita. - Disse Manuel fra i singhiozzi mentre fra una frase e l’altra cercava di smettere di piangere con scarsi risultati. I singhiozzi erano così dolci, adorava quando singhiozzava. Era questa la verità.   
Ed adorava quando piangeva.   
Gli mise la mano del petto sulla guancia carezzandogli le lacrime che non riuscivano a smettere.   
\- Non è grave. - Manuel rise grottesco appoggiando la nuca all’indietro e guardando in alto sfinito.   
\- Come non lo è? Non so cosa provo per te e cosa provo per Gigio, il mio ragazzo, capisci? Che mi ha appena lasciato! E sono più sconvolto dal litigio che abbiamo fatto io e te e da come ti ho nascosto che mi hai fatto un vero pompino ed io te l’ho lasciato fare sperando che te lo dimenticassi! -   
\- Tu cerchi sempre di controllare tutto e fare le cose nel modo più appropriato per tutti, ma alla fine crolli sotto il peso di tutto quello che non puoi gestire come vuoi. E ti distruggi. - sussurrò dolcemente Patrick. - Fai finta di essere quello forte, ma sei così meravigliosamente fragile. -   
E lui amava anche quello.   
Manuel lentamente, con entrambe le sue mani sul viso ad asciugargli le lacrime, smise di piangere.   
\- Perdonami. - Mormorò. Patrick sorrise.   
\- Sei tu che devi perdonare me. - Disse poi senza rifletterci.   
\- E per cosa? - Chiese Manuel smarrito.   
\- Per averci messo così tanto! - Così dicendo, sempre tenendogli il viso fra le mani, lo baciò di nuovo, ma questa volta con una tale dolcezza che Manuel smise di iper ventilare e si calmò all’istante.   
Ogni cosa, lenta e quieta, iniziò a mettersi finalmente a posto. Piano piano.  
“Perdonami, ma penso proprio che il fantomatico amore di cui tutti parlano sia questo. Non ne so nulla, io, ma so che dopo aver paragonato tutti a te, era te alla fine che cercavo negli altri. E solo dopo che ti ho consolato l’ho capito. E sono felice se ti interessa che ne faccio della mia stupida verginità. Non voglio darla ad altri che te.”  
\- Perdonami... - Ripeté febbrile Patrick mentre scendeva con la bocca al suo orecchio e glielo leccava, le mani già alla vita afferrarono i lembi della maglia e gliela sollevarono. Manuel rimase con le braccia sollevate sopra la testa in un segno di resa mentre lasciava libero accesso al suo collo e alle sue parole.   
\- Perdonami perché ho permesso che un altro facesse quello che avrei dovuto fare io molto tempo prima... - Manuel strinse gli occhi mentre abbassava le braccia cingendogli il capo contro di sé.   
Le mani di Patrick scivolavano dietro sulla sua schiena andando sempre più in basso, si fermarono sulla zona lombare ed infilò le dita nell’elastico dei pantaloni della tuta.  
Le infilò anche dentro i boxer, abbassando lentamente entrambi gli elastici sulla curva dei suoi glutei.   
\- Perdonami se ho permesso che qualcuno ti portasse via, se sono stato così maledettamente lento. - Riuscì a far scivolare ai piedi i suoi indumenti, mentre le mani febbrili di Manuel percorrevano il corpo di Patrick per fare la stessa cosa e spogliarlo a sua volta, mentre la bocca non voleva saperne di staccarsi dalla sua pelle e scusarsi per tutto.   
\- Perdonami se non sono arrivato prima e ti ho messo in questa condizione allucinante ed ho ferito un altro ragazzo che non c’entrava nulla. -   
Gigio, in quel momento, riemerse un istante per poi sparire una volta che le loro erezioni ed i loro corpi completamente nudi furono liberi di appoggiarsi uno all’altro e sentirsi finalmente fino in fondo.   
Manuel sospirò contro il suo orecchio e lo prese fra le labbra succhiandogli il lobo.   
\- E tu perdonami se ho avuto paura di fare il grande passo da solo ed ho lasciato che l’indecisione incasinasse tutto. Non dovevi fare tutto tu, anche se lascio sempre che facciano tutto gli altri per non sbagliare. Ed ho sbagliato proprio così. -   
Patrick lo abbracciò forte nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo, gli occhi stretti mentre anche Manuel lo stringeva a sua volta a sé, strofinandosi uno sull’altro, lentamente come le onde perpetue di un oceano ormai calmo. Un oceano dopo la tempesta.   
Le eccitazioni salirono quasi subito mentre il mondo scivolava via intorno a loro ed il piacere prendeva possesso di ogni loro intenzione.   
Una mano risalì sulla sua nuca e l’altra rimase sulla sua schiena a tenerlo a sé, in quel modo, allacciati insieme, lo tirò verso il letto.  
Manuel si lasciò adagiare delicatamente sul materasso dove aveva fatto l’amore tante volte con Gigio.  
Forse stava sbagliando ancora, si disse mentre Patrick si stendeva delicatamente sopra di lui assaggiando il resto del suo corpo.   
I brividi lentamente si sostituirono ad ogni pensiero e quando la lingua stuzzicò l’inguine, comporre idee di senso compiuto fu impossibile ed invece di spingerlo via, accompagnò la sua testa sulla sua nuca scatenando il ricordo finalmente vivido di quella notte dopo la festa di Suso.   
Patrick ricordò come fosse stato appena ieri e non due mesi fa.   
La sua lingua sul suo membro che diventava sempre più duro, su tutta la lunghezza e poi sulla sua punta ed infine avvolgerlo con le labbra e succhiare con sempre più impeto, sicuro e deciso, affamato mentre con una mano si toccava da solo. E la sua mano sulla nuca, quella mano che gli comandava di continuare.   
Ricordò che l’aveva staccato per non venirgli in bocca ma che aveva schizzato per terra, poi lui si era gettato all’indietro e aveva completato il proprio orgasmo nella mano.   
Questa volta si fermò da solo e si sollevò al suo fianco in ginocchio, continuando a masturbarsi da solo ma guardandolo in viso, steso davanti a sé in quel modo a dir poco tentatore.   
\- Non era per niente un sogno... - Replicò pensando quanto fosse un misto perfetto fra un angelo ed un diavolo in quel momento.   
L’erezione stimolata e non soddisfatta stava dritta fra le sue gambe.   
\- Sono andato in confusione. - ripeté.   
\- Tutto qua? - Disse l’altro perplesso.   
\- In che senso? - Chiese Manuel ipnotizzato dai movimenti della sua mano sulla sua erezione.   
\- Sono le sole scuse che intendi farmi per avermi ingannato? - Manuel così capendo cosa voleva, sorridendo malizioso lo prese per le cosce e se lo mise a cavalcioni sulla sua testa, prima di farlo abbassare aprì la bocca tirò fuori la lingua. Patrick da sopra vedeva la scena e stentava a non venire.   
Voleva che la prima volta fosse perfetta, ma non sapeva quanto poteva ancora resistere.   
Quando Manuel lo fece abbassare sulla sua bocca stringendolo e succhiandolo, Patrick iniziò a spingere come se lo stesse già possedendo.   
“Oddio gli sto scopando la bocca! Sto scopando la bocca a Manu!” A Patrick mancò poco una volta realizzato cosa stava facendo, così dopo un po’ di quel trattamento deleterio, dovette togliersi e sparire sotto, alzargli le gambe, piegargliele e continuare con la lingua e le dita nel suo piccolo ingresso, deciso ad andare fino in fondo e a fare tutto in una volta.   
Com’era nel suo stile, del resto.  
O tutto o niente. E quel tutto era una di quelle esplosioni indimenticabili.   
Manuel capendo che voleva già andare fino in fondo, tornò lucido per un istante e si ribellò tirandolo via da sé, sebbene la sua lingua fra le sue natiche fosse quanto di più bello ricevuto.   
\- Andiamo per gradi? - Chiese come se la risposta potesse essere diversa da un ‘ok’.   
\- Perché? - Chiese invece Patrick contrariato mentre vedeva Manuel stendersi di nuovo davanti a sé com’era stato prima, la mano questa volta a masturbarsi da solo.   
\- Perché stiamo correndo troppo, è meglio prenderci tempo per riflettere e capire meglio, fare le cose piano, godercele meglio. - Patrick era imbronciato.   
\- Tu pensi troppo! - Replicò scontento. Manuel indicò la sua erezione dritta che aspettava soddisfazione.   
\- Dai, fallo su di me. - Patrick lo guardò senza capire cosa intendesse. Manuel in risposta gliela prese al suo posto facendo la stessa cosa che già faceva a sé stesso e masturbando entrambi nello stesso momento, Patrick capì cosa intendeva.   
Si perse subito dimenticando il diniego del sesso completo, ritrovò di nuovo il piacere interrotto e fu sconvolgente vedere Manuel venirsi addosso. Fu anche peggio vedere sé stesso fare la stessa cosa.   
\- Oh... oh Dio... oh Dio Dio Dio! - Cominciò a dire nel panico e nel godimento mentre non capiva più niente, ma di sicuro non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalla vista che Manuel gli aveva offerto.   
Quest’ultimo ridacchiò toccandosi il seme che gli sporcava la pelle candida, poi sollevò la mano e gliela portò alla bocca. Patrick, shoccato di tutto quel che gli stava facendo ed immaginando tutto il resto che poteva fargli fare, aprì e lo succhiò sentendo quanto amaro e strano fosse il suo sapore.   
“Diavolo, diavolo! Altro che angelo! È un finto angelo, questo! Mi farà impazzire prima di concedermi il pacchetto completo! Ma è ancora più bello per questo!”  
Così dicendo si tuffò su di lui con tutto il corpo e mordendogli il collo ringhiò:   
\- Sei un maledetto! - Alla sua risata risalì sulla bocca ricominciando a baciarlo.   
Andava bene così, per il momento.  
Erano successe tantissime cose in poche ore. Cose sconvolgenti che segnavano indelebilmente.   
Era vero che avevano bisogno di fermarsi e rallentare un momento, ma mentre Patrick lasciava che il ritmo calasse, la paura si affacciò.   
La paura per il lato indeciso ed insicuro di Manuel che sperava non avesse di nuovo la meglio facendolo scappare per l’ennesima volta.   
“Se ci ripensa lo ammazzo!”  
Decise fra sé e sé imprigionandolo sotto di sé, mentre Manuel per nulla intenzionato a ribellarsi tirava sopra di loro le lenzuola.   
Per il momento andava bene così, ma sapeva di aver bisogno di riflettere, lo sapeva benissimo. Decise di farlo con calma, un’altra volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comunque ci sono altre fic che seguono questa che metterò presto. Grazie per avermi seguito, potete continuare a farlo sulla mia pagina su FB per sapere cosa scrivo e quando pubblico. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/


End file.
